


Dama w tarapatach

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beta Peter Hale, Beta Scott, Fluff and Humor, Good Peter Hale, Humorous Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Sassy Peter, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: W Beacon Hills zadomowił się pewien demon- dosyć rozrywkowy i rozsmakowany w nastoletnich ofiarach.Stado Dereka wymyśla niezawodny plan zasadzki, a Stiles robi za przynętę.alboStiles jako dama w opałach oraz Peter w roli rycerza w lśniącej zbroi.





	Dama w tarapatach

**Author's Note:**

> Humor, Humor i jeszcze raz Humor! No i może odrobina fluffu :)

*******

Stiles jak zwykle dał się podejść tej bandzie idiotów, zwanej inaczej jego przyjaciółmi. Paradował właśnie w błękitnej, zwiewnej spódniczce przed kolano i w pasujące do niej bluzce po jednej z rzadziej uczęszczanych ulic. Naprawdę nie zrobił tego z własnej woli.

Na terenie watahy pojawił się bardzo napalony inkub, którego ofiarami najczęściej padali dosyć młodzi chłopcy. Postanowili zapolować na niego, zanim on wyruszy na kolejny łów. Potrzebowali tylko przynęty – chłopaka – i oczywiście padło na Stilesa. Zasypali go komplementami i zapewniali, że cały czas będą czuwać. Próbował się z tego wykręcić jak tylko mógł. Nawet zasugerował, że Isaac lepiej nadaje się na wabik. Niestety nic to nie dało. Wataha był zgodna jak nigdy co do tego, że lepszą przynętą będzie człowiek. W tamtym momencie żałował jak jeszcze nigdy, że nie umiał tak po prostu odmówić. Nie, jeśli cały czas miał przed oczami jakiegoś młodzika, który miał nieszczęście spotkać inkuba.

Dziewczyny wzięły się za jego metamorfozę, zrobiły mu nawet delikatny makijaż. Zamontowali mu GPS i wysłali na misję _„uwiedzenia demona"_. Za pierwszym razem spanikował już po kwadransie i tylko Lydia była w stanie go uspokoić. Co zrobiła raczej mało delikatnie, jego twarz miała bardzo bliskie i bolesne spotkanie z jej ręką.

*******

Za drugim razem wypił trzy szoty, zanim w ogóle był w stanie wyjść z samochodu. Napisał jeszcze do Scotta, żeby przypomnieć im, że to na dziś umówili kolejną zasadzkę. Niby nie dostał odpowiedzi zwrotnej, ale nie bardzo miał jak wrócić, skoro napił się wódki. Tak czy siak musiał chwilę odczekać, zanim będzie mógł prowadzić, bo to byłaby dopiero hańba – syn szeryfa na podwójnym gazie... ojciec przez miesiąc nie odzywałby się do niego i ostentacyjnie odwracałby wzrok, żeby uświadomić mu, jak bardzo byłby nim rozczarowany.

 

Pech chciał, że plan zadział i to chyba aż za dobrze, bo Stiles znajdował się w sytuacji sam na sam z inkubem. Reszta watahy powinna już dawno tu być, niestety nic nie wskazywało ich szybkiego przybycia, a ręce demona zaczęły błądzić pod spódnicą nastolatka. Chciał się wyrwać, ale nie był na tyle silny. Czuł, że cała sytuacja go z lekka przerasta. Nagle ciężar przygniatający go do podłoża znikł, a on mógł się podnieć. Pewny był, że to Scott albo Derek. Jakie było więc jego zdziwienie, gdy zamiast nich zobaczył Petera Hale'a, który wyjechał jakiś miesiąc wcześniej nie wiadomo gdzie, po co, ani na ile...

Wilkołak zatopił pazury i zęby w ciele demona, a po kilku sekundach na beton upadło zakrwawione ciało. Głowa potoczyła się spory kawałek dalej, a Stiles nie był w stanie nawet porządnie krzyknąć, bo cała zawartość żołądka podeszła mu do gardła.

 

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, jakim cudem znalazłeś się tu sam?! – warknął Hale. – W dodatku wyglądający bardziej niż kusząco?  
– Ummm robiłem za przynętę na niego? – zawstydził się chłopak, a jego głos był dziwnie cichy i pozbawiony nutki zgryźliwości i złośliwości, które były jego znakiem rozpoznawczym.  
– W to mogę uwierzyć – odmruknął Hale, kucając obok wystraszonego chłopaka, a jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po całej skulonej postaci w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek obrażeń. Odetchnął nieco dopiero wtedy, gdy nie dojrzał nigdzie żadnej rany.

– Tylko gdzie jest reszta?! – zapytał Peter. – Jaki jest sens w wysyłaniu przynęty, kiedy nie ma w pobliżu pułapki?

– Nie wiem... Powinni tu być już dawno. – Wilkołak westchnął, wymyślając jednocześnie kilka bolesnych sposobów na pozbawienie jego siostrzeńca genitaliów. Wyjechał zaledwie na miesiąc w poszukiwaniu swojej córki, reszta nieświadomie prawie zabiła człowieka.  
– Banda rozwydrzonych gówniarzy – mruknął pod nosem. – Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, co by było, gdybym nie wyczuł twojego strachu?  
– Niestety tak. Mógłbyś przestać się czepiać? – odwarknął Stiles i z lekkim zachwianiem podniósł się z ziemi. – Bo tak się składa, że dopiero do mnie dotarło, że przez ich genialny pomysł byłem przed chwilą dosyć konkretnie zmacany przez demona! – Zrobił zaledwie trzy kroki, zanim świat zakołysał się niebezpiecznie. Adrenalina chyba wreszcie całkowicie opuściła jego ciało, bo Peter miał wrażenie, że jeszcze moment, a zemdlałby dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym stał. Ostanie kilkanaście minut z pewnością wyczerpały jego zapasy energii na najbliższe dwadzieścia cztery godziny  
– Hej, tylko nie odlatuj! – zawołał z przerażeniem Peter, widząc blednącą twarz nastolatka.  
– Nie mam zamiaru! – zapewnił Stiles, ale jakby na przekór jego słowom, nogi trzęsły mu się niebezpiecznie, a oddech był wyraźnie przyspieszony. Nic dziwnego... Kolejny raz udało mu się umknąć śmierci ze szpon. Zamknął oczy i chyba starał się zapanować nad nadchodzącym atakiem paniki... Niestety nie szło mu to najlepiej. Zachwiał się i prawdopodobnie upadłby, gdyby nie wilkołaczy refleks Petera.  
– Utnę Derekowi jaja – mruknął cicho Hale, sądząc, że nastolatek go nie słyszy.  
– Tępym nożem, jeśli możesz.

Peter prychnął rozbawiony. Zaniósł Stilinskiego do jego samochodu i ułożył ostrożnie na siedzeniu pasażera, a sam usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Przez chwilę nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie jechać, bo nie był pewien co do tego, jaką zmianę ma szeryf. Nie chciał zostać przyłapany z jego nieprzytomnym, nieletnim synem na rękach. Życie jeszcze mu się nie znudziło... Koniec końców zdecydował, że najprostszym rozwiązaniem będzie loft Dereka. Zawiózłby go do siebie, ale chwilowo nie miał własnego mieszkania i był zdany na łaskę siostrzeńca.

Dotarcie na obrzeża miasta, gdzie znajdował się teraz dom watahy, zajęło mu około piętnastu minut. Gdy zgasił silnik i spojrzał ponownie na siedzenie pasażera, spostrzegł, że Stiles śpi zwinięty w kłębek. Materiał spódnicy podwinął się kawałek w górę. Odsłaniając kolejne centymetry jasnej skóry. Hale zacisnął zęby na dolnej wardze i zdusił w sobie chęć przesunięcia dłonią po udzie chłopaka. Świadomość, że inkub niemal zatopił w nim swoje szpony, wyprawiała dziwne rzeczy z Peterem. Obiecał sobie, że więcej nie będzie pragnął, a teraz, jedyne co krążyło mu po umyśle to: _mójmójmój MÓJ._

Nie chcąc budzić młodszego, po prostu zaniósł go na rękach do środka. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg mieszkania, ogarnęła go furia, bo część watahy siedziała oglądając jakiś durny serial. Warknął przeciągle i natychmiast wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na nich. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym kliknięciem.

– O cholera! – zawołał Scott z przerażeniem. – Co mu się stało?! – Peter tylko błysnął błękitnymi oczami, co powinno być wystarczającym ostrzeżeniem. McCall zerknął na swój telefon, który wyglądał, jakby miał starcie z wściekłym nosorożcem. – T-to dzisiaj... Isaac, czy to dzisiaj mieliśmy znowu spróbować złapać inkuba?

– Osz... kurna – sapnął blondyn i miał przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na winnego.

– Co ty nie powiesz geniuszu?! – warknął Peter. – Jak mogliście zostawić go samego z demonem?!  
– Umm... – zaczął Scott nieco niepewnie. – Mieliśmy niespodziewane spotkanie z łowcami – dodał, unikając jego srogiego spojrzenia.

Hale zastanawiał się, kogo najpierw ma poddusić: watahę, która wystawiła na niebezpieczeństwo ich człowieka, czy Chrisa Argenta za wpuszczenie do Beacon Hills kolejnych kumpli. Po paru chwilach przytłaczającej ciszy do pomieszczenia wszedł zaspany Derek, z nie do końca zagojonymi ranami po kulach. Widząc Stilesa w ramionach wuja, zmarszczył brwi wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

– Jeszcze raz zrobisz z niego przynętę na demona seksu, to własnoręcznie pozbawię cię możliwości spłodzenia potomstwa – wycedził Peter przez zaciśnięte zęby, cały czas przyglądając się oczom siostrzeńca. Czekając na moment, w którym do zamroczonego umysłu Dereka dotrze, że znowu naraził pewnego dosyć łamliwego chłopaka na niebezpieczeństwo.

– Obiecał, że zrobi to tępym nożem – mruknął Stiles, nawet nie podnosząc głowy z jego ramienia.

Nagle oczy Dereka rozszerzyły się komicznie i chyba wreszcie dotarło do niego, o czym zapomniał. Podszedł bliżej wuja i kilka razy otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tak naprawdę nie miał co. Nerwowym ruchem przetarł dłońmi twarz.

– Kurwa – syknął wściekły najpewniej na samego siebie. Chciał zabrać nastolatka z ramion Petera, ale starszy tylko warknął, instynktownie odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość od zachłannych ramion siostrzeńca. Jego cała postawa mówiła jasno i wyraźnie: _Nie ma mowy!_

Wiedział, że nie dałby rady oglądać Stilesa kolejny raz w objęciach kogoś innego. Nawet jeśli Derekiem nie kierowało nic innego niż instynkt alfy, który szaleje, gdy komuś ze stada dzieje się krzywda. Dzisiejszy obrazek Stilesa pod inkubem i tak będzie prześladować go do końca życia. Młodszy Hale musiał dostrzec jego zdeterminowanie, bo węszył wokół nich przez kilka długich sekund. Przechylił głowę i wyciągnął rękę w stronę bezwładnie zwisających nóg Stilinskiego. Nie zdążył musnąć chociażby opuszkami palców skóry chłopaka, bo starszy wilkołak cofnął się gwałtowanie, a jego ludzkie rysy zostały zastąpione beta formą.

– Zwariowałeś, Peter! – syknął Derek. – Na starość ci się we łbie popierdoliło! – dodał, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Mów sobie, co chcesz. ON-JEST-MÓJ. – Dla podkreślenia swoich słów przygarnął Stilesa jeszcze bliżej i zrobił to na tyle mocno, że chłopak sapnął w ramach protestu i nieco się rozbudził.

– Czemu wszy... – ziewnął przeciągle – wszyscy się tak na mnie gapicie? – wymamrotał nieco skołowany.

– Właśnie wyjaśniała się obsesja Petera na punkcie twojej przemiany w wilkołaka... – odpowiedział alfa, powoli otrząsając się z szoku.


End file.
